gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Snatchway
Snatchway is a song by Japanese rapper SKY-HI (aka Mitsuhiro Hidaka). It is the opening main theme song of New Gundam Breaker. Track Listing Snatchaway/Diver's High(Special Edition) #Snatchway #Diver's High #So What?? #Snatchway-acapbella #Diver's High-acapbella #So What??-acapbella Lyrics Kanji= 誰が止めても一切聞く気しない 夢を見るも掴むも自分次第 宙に舞い野を駆ける自由自在 こんなイケてるチームなんざ他にない You Know? 1, 2, 3　止め処なく Gain, Again, Again Let’s Snatch Away どきなどきな 三本柱のお通りだ 真っ赤な顔してどうした? まだやり合うなんて正気かい? とうに取り仕切った いかにも俺がここのリーダー Okay,　止めれるモンなら止めてみな Oh Yeah!!!!　かかってこい 逃げも隠れもしないぜBoy 圧倒的ってのはこういうモン Go Crazy 空より高く飛べ　簡単でしょう? 尻尾巻くくらいなら下がってろ 最高が何か証明しよう Go Crazy そう固まんなルーキー そう急かしなさんなグルーピー おかげさま暖まった空気 だがこの先ちょっとばっか注意 Thrill Like A Movie They’re Shooting??　ご自由に でも言ってんだろこっちも少しも手は抜かないのが流儀 1, 2, 3　止め処なく Gain, Again, Again Let’s Snatch Away どこだってフィールドさ　切って貼ってスクラップ鐚?ビルド 勝利の女神からのキスを受けたお前にとってのビースト 幾度も幾度も傷を負ってなおこのスピードフ Oh Yeah!!!!　かかってこい 逃げも隠れもしないぜBoy 圧倒的ってのはこういうモン Go Crazy 空より高く飛べ　簡単でしょう? 尻尾巻くくらいなら下がってろ 最高が何か証明しよう Go Crazy All We Do Is Win So All My People Say All We Do Is Win まだ遊び足りないぜ All We Do Is Win やってやる何回だって ハンデも何でもかんでもあっても関係も無いほど 圧巻のShow Time 意地と覚悟　夢に掛ける担保 今日も明日も一度引けばラスト どこからどこまでリアルかすら グラグラ揺らぐ落差=苦楽の間 益々増す策略が塞ぐ「自由」を歌うのさ Oh Yeah!!!!　かかってこい 逃げも隠れもしないぜBoy 圧倒的ってのはこういうモン Go Crazy 空より高く飛べ　簡単でしょう? 尻尾巻くくらいなら下がってろ 最高が何か証明しよう Go Crazy Everybodyこの世界を遊べ |-| Romaji= dare ga tomete mo issai kiku ki shinai yume o miru mo tsukamu mo jibun shidai chū ni mai ya o kakeru jiyū jizai konna iketeru chīmu nanza hoka ni nai You Know? 1 2 3 tome tokoro naku Gain Again Again Let s Snatch Away doki nado ki na san-pon hashira no o tōri da makka na kao shite dō shita? mada yariau nante shōki ka i? tō ni torishikitta ikani mo ore ga koko no rīdā Okay tomereru mon nara tomete mina Oh Yeah! ! ! ! kakatte koi nige mo kakure mo shinai zeBoy attō-teki tte no wa kō yū mon Go Crazy sora yori takaku tobe kantan deshō? shippo maku kurai nara sagattero saikō ga nan ka shōmei shiyō Go Crazy sō katamanna rūkī sō sekashinasanna gurūpī okage-sama atatamatta kūki da ga kono saki chotto bakka chūi Thrill Like A Movie They re Shooting? ? go jiyū ni de mo itte n daro kocchi mo sukoshi mo te wa nukanai no ga ryūgi 1 2 3 tome tokoro naku Gain Again Again Let s Snatch Away doko da tte fīrudo sa kitte hatte sukurappu bita? birudo shōri no megami kara no kisu o uketa omae ni totte no bīsuto iku do mo iku do mo kizu o otte nao kono supīdo furō tomereru mon nara tomete mina Oh Yeah! ! ! ! kakatte koi nige mo kakure mo shinai zeBoy attō-teki tte no wa kō yū mon Go Crazy sora yori takaku tobe kantan deshō? shippo maku kurai nara sagattero saikō ga nan ka shōmei shiyō Go Crazy All We Do Is Win So All My People Say All We Do Is Win mada asobitarinai ze All We Do Is Win yatte yaru nan kai da tte hande mo nan de mo kan de mo atte mo kankei mo nai hodo akkan noShow Time iji to kakugo yume ni kakeru tanpo kyō mo asu mo ichi do hike ba rasuto doko kara doko made riaru ka sura guragura yuragu rakusa= kuraku no aida masumasu masu sakurya ku ga fusagu‘ jiyū’ o utau no sa Oh Yeah! ! ! ! kakatte koi nige mo kakure mo shinai zeBoy attō-teki tte no wa kō yū mon Go Crazy sora yori takaku tobe kantan deshō? shippo maku kurai nara sagattero saikō ga nan ka shōmei shiyō Go Crazy Everybody kono sekai o asobe |-| English= Music Video Notes & Trivia *Diver's High is also first opening theme of Gundam Build Divers. Category:Openings